New Test Subjects (NOW ON PERMANENT HIATUS)
by Bigdanfan
Summary: "12:10 AM. We have found more interesting test subjects for our Sensory Stimulus Chamber. Gibby! put on Radio Dingo to wake Sam and Freddie up. This... will very be intersting to watch" Negative 10 Seconds post iOMG
1. Before

**One of the many Post-iOMG fanfics… More of a speculation though. Ha ha obscure Sum 41 reference. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… or Sum 41**

**CHAPTER 1- BEFORE**

"It's cool," confirmed Freddie.

_Wow, You can actually feel the awkward, _Freddie heard his head quote.

It was kind of hard _not_ to feel the unsubtle awkwardness. The awkwardness obscured the two, gnawing at knees and racing through their heads. The awkwardness made 3 minutes of silence seem like an eternity as it drifted though the malleable minds of the duo.

**LINEBREAK**

Those 3 minute of silence gave Carly just enough time to try and win the sum of $141.41

Carly slowly kneeled down and put the chicken-pot pie she was holding onto the floor. She turned her back on the pair of 'awkwards' and sat down leaning her back on the door. Thank _God _the door only opened from _inside_ the school. Carly knew she had to be as silent as possible, or the entire plan she was forming would crumble.

Her backpack, thank God again, was on the floor, an arms length away. She didn't want to risk falling over so she shuffled a couple of feet to the left and quickly unzipped her bag. Reaching one hand in, she shuffled the content and wrapped her fingers around several items and bring them to the light and, in turn and then dismissing all but one.

_FatCake… No. Make-up bag…no. Crumpled up sticky-notes… No. Phone…Finally._

Carly looked down at her phone as she filed through her contacts.

_Spencer… Impossible. Wendy… Talkative. Brad… Awkward. Gibby…Ah-ha._

Why wasn't Gibby on speed-dial? It just seemed kind of- **ANYWAYS**-

Carly rang the familiar number.

After 41 confusing and frustrating seconds of a plainly _weird _ring tone Gibby picked up.

"Hey Carly," Gibby announced, innocently unaware of anything that Carly was going to ask of him.

**LINEBREAK**

Carly finished the call and put her phone back in her bag. Gibby and Spencer would be there within the minute. Between them they would be carrying one heavy canister, 2 air pipes and 2 'Oxygen' masks.

**The first person who figures out the Sum 41 reference will get a shout-out in the next chapter HINT: You will find it by the number 41 I hid somewhere. Oh right I mentioned the number 41 a couple of times. Ha ha, good luck. **

**ALSO! Can anyone figure out which episode:**

"_**Wow, You can actually feel the awkward." **_**Comes from? And who says it? One of my favourite iCarly quotes. True-dat Bigdanfan-FACT.**

**CHAPTER 2 COMEING : I DON'T KNOW!**


	2. The Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… or Sum 41**

**Carly is so EVIL in the chapter. Why did I do that! Because it's part of the plot.**

**CHAPTER 2- THE BOX**

Carly was still sat down, waiting with impatience for Spencer and Gibby to arrive. Sudden speaking from the courtyard startled her, so she turned around and quickly poked her head over the wall, just to see if anything had changed. She pulled her head back down. Nothing at all had changed, but she kept her ear trained on them… _just in case_.

**LINEBREAK**

The first one to speak, afterthose three minutes of confused silence, was Freddie.

"Sooo…you-um… _weren't _in love with…um…you know… Brad?" Freddie said weakly, still trying to understand the recent… happenings.

Sam bit her lip. She looked through the window into the near classroom, rather surprised to see no-one inside. Exceptionally lucky really, It was very unlikely, that not one person was in the room opposite. But what Sam did see, was a small tuft of brown hair flying down by the door… probably just the awkwardness making her see things.

Yeah, _thanks_ awkwardness, now Sam _thinks _she's seeing things.

But it was quite alright. Sam knew she could always go back inside to force the brunette **-** if he/she actually existed **- **intocomplete and utter silence about what had happened just minutes before.

"Freddie… okay, I need an absolutely massive favour…you gotta promise me that…-," Sam started and restarted until she eventually stopped altogether. Once again she checked the classroom, even going as far to shove Freddie away and walk up to the door and just peer through. It was lucky she just turned away and Gibby and Spencer entered. And it was also lucky that Carly had her head down.

**LINEBREAK**

"Okay Carly," wheezed Spencer, exasperated, "What's happening?"

"Gibby!" Carly whisper-yelled, making Gibby turn his head up in shock, "You should have told him on the way down!

"Well I'm sorry! I don't have cable!" Gibby lied, he _did_ have cable.

"…Anyways…" Carly explained her plan to her accomplices; and it was set.

**LINEBREAK**

Sam made sure that when she turned to face Freddie, her back was towards the classroom. Seeing it made her feel anxious, and Sam didn't like feeling anxious.

"Okay…I'm really sorry Freddie, but I'm going to have to say something extremely funny to get my point across," Sam shook her head when she said this.

When Freddie heard this, all he could say was, "How so…"

And with that Sam started giggling. "Okay, okay, here goes." She stopped laughing, straitened up, took her voice a pitch higher and sang, "Don't tell Carly!"

"Sure," he said through a burst of laughter.

It was true. Freddie did find it extremely funny.

But Carly didn't.

**LINEBREAK**

As soon as Carly had realised what they had agree too, her head shot up past the frame of the door, in easy viewing of the duo.

_Don't tell Carly, _were 3 words she NEVER wanted to hear ever again. Of course they didn't want Carly to know what happened. Why would they? Carly didn't want to share her personal life with her two best friends, but Carly was okay to tell them things if they _asked_. _They_ decided they wouldn't say anything. They would _lie _even.

"Oh my god, the absolute _nerve _of you two, blimey!" Carly yelled as the opened the door, freezing Sam and Freddie in their laughing fit. They noticed Carly holding tissue to her face in one hand and in the other… holding a canister. _Denny's_ _Knock-out Gas. Fun. _Within 30 seconds they had both keeled over, uncontrollable as they both held onto each other to keep themselves from breaking bones

"Gibby! Spencer! Turn the knock out gas up to level 4, connect the air pipes and the oxygen masks and bring it in here. They are as good as asleep anyways but I wanna be sure."

**LINEBREAK**

It took 3 minutes, 29 seconds, to make sure that Sam and Freddie were both down and out, to drag the almost lifeless bodies to the Sensory Stimulus Chamber and to 'destroy all chances of them breaking out or unlock the door'.

Surprisingly no-one questioned Carly, Gibby and Spencer as to why they were dragging the sleeping bodies of Sam and Freddie down the hall to the perfectly labelled 'Weird Projects' classroom. No-body asked quizzed them as to why Spencer was no longer in the Chamber. And no-body really cared, they just wanted to see Sam's and Freddie's reaction to the Chamber. _This_ was gonna be_ gooood._

**LINEBREAK**

Carly picked up her handheld recorder and began with the task of re-announcing the project,

"Test, 1, 2. Test, 3, 4 Time: 12:09 AM. Subjects: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, Status: Asleep. Next movement: Wake them up," Carly looked at her watch.

"Time: 12:10 AM. We have found more interesting test subjects for our Sensory Stimulus Chamber. Gibby! Put on Radio Dingo to wake Sam and Freddie up. This will be very interesting to watch."

Gibby did as he was told, this _was_ going to be very interesting.

**YES! Anyone who guessed Sam from iMove Out is CORRECT. Virtual hugs and choc-chip cookies! Now I can play on word and say to all you lot, " I virtually just hugged you" AND!, "You virtually just ate a Chop-Chip Cookie. :D"**

**No one managed to get the Sum 41 thing. :( Well… since I don't want to give it away I will put it in my Prof. Anyone who said anything about, 'the sum of $141.41' that was just to distract you. Ha.**

**This was also a quote from the show, Try this one on for size, **_**"This might be very interesting to watch."**_


	3. Fine! Call it 'Kidnap'

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly …or Sum 41**

**Another obscure Sum 41 reference ! I'm on a roll**

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**I don't beg people to read A/N but you MUST read this:**

**I'm being Kid-serious, I mention in the FIRST paragraph the mixture of orange juice and melted cheese. DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME. I have enough legal responsibilities with the disclaimer. I don't wish to be sued by angry parents who's kids tried out orange juice and melted cheese and then got a concussion. Don't do this, for your and my mental health.**

**CHAPTER 3- SURE, 'KIDNAP'**

You may or may not wish to know this, but the Radio Dingo announcer, Ryan Diamond, _really_ hated his job. He hated his job more than the taste of orange juice and melted cheese, and _that_ was just… Don't try it at home kids.

"Hey, Hey, Radio Dingo! Woof, Woof! Have any of our listeners recently had a birthday? Why are we broadcasting at 12:10-Pardon me 12:11 in the morning? Well that's for us to know and you to find out! Hey, back to the question! Have any one you had a birthday recently? Well! although we played this song earlier we really don't care! Because that's the type of radio station we actually are! Here is it, Happy Birthday by the Diddly-Bobs!"

"That's what I'm gonna tell ya,

You know what I'm gonna say,

Congratulations, Party invitations

Happy Birthday, It's your Birthday.."

Ugh, 41 seconds of The Hell Song…

But it's okay, it was only on long enough to wake Sam and Freddie up.

Sam and Freddie shot up from their slumber on the uncomfortable floor.

The uncomfortable positions they bad been laying in, made it hurt to stand up, so they sat with their backs against the walls of the… Sam and Freddie looked around, careful not to stress their already painful necks.

The tall gray… box_…_ had four sides, as boxes tend to do. The 'wall' they were facing was replaced with a mirror that fit the entire length and width. Behind them a door with no handle stared tauntingly. The walls of either side of them were copies of each other. Both had two ventilation ducts at the top and two at the bottom. Both had several gray panels and some random components half-way up.

Most importantly they noticed the black boxes on the back two corners just over standing head height… and the camera. The camera that just sat there… in the centre of the 'ceiling.'

Freddie blinked as he remembered the last seconds of consciences "Carly! Is there a-" but Freddie was cut off when Sam flicked his nose. "Ouch!," he continued, but to Sam this time, "What you do that for, I was just trying to-"

"Well Sor-ry," Sam replied, "My ears hurt. Anyways, there's a microphone over there on the floor. Pick it up or… something. Just don't yell into my ears like that."

Freddie followed Sam's gaze, she was right, there was a microphone on the floor. He picked it up and turned it on with a beep.

"Why do you think it lights up blue?" Sam absentmindedly asked as the microphone did indeed light up blue.

All Freddie could give was and unhelpful shrug.

"Hey Carly. Hey, Hey. Hey Carly. Carl. Carsl. Hey, Hey, Hey. Hey Carly-" Freddie repeated until he heard the familiar beep that these… microphones made when they were turned on.

"What," Carly's slightly annoyed voice came from the black boxes.

"Well what dya _thank? _You bloomin' kidnap us and all you can-" Freddie screamed into the microphone but was abruptly interrupted by Carly.

"_Sure_, tell all everyone that I 'kidnapped' you guys. You didn't agree to _anything_. And you guys didn't agree with each other that you, 'Don't tell Carly'. Before you and Sam say any of that is false, basically every kid from school is watching your every move and hearing your word from that live feed camera. There is a _lot _of betting going on right now and the _results_ that the chamber will hold by 9:00 AM plays a major part. So what do you guys say? I keep your secret about what 'Don't tell Carly' means, you stay in the chamber so I can cash in and _share _the profits with you guys. . Or do you wish the entire school to know what 'Don't tell Carly' means, you _still _stay in the box and I don't share any money with you two. You have exactly 41 seconds to discuss this. It's just till 9 AM. Choose wisely. I'm disconnecting the feed and sound right… about…-" Carly cut herself off.

"Okay nothing important, but what is with Carly's obsession with the number 41?" Sam said innocently.

Freddie laughed, but then shook his head and seriousness took over, "Well she's black-mailing us. Option one: No-one finds out what, 'Don't tell Carly' means, we stay in the chamber and we cash in. Option two: Everyone finds out _exactly _what 'Don't tell Carly' means, we_ still_ stay in the chamber and _Carly _banks. Frankly, I prefer Option one. Look Sam, I can see no other way around it… Unless you can?"

Sam shook her head, "No."

"Good, so that's the plan, we-" he stopped as the beeping sound came back.

"Sam! Freddie! The live feed will be resumed in 5 seconds do you wanna cash in or not?," exclaimed Carly in a failed attempt at an announcers voice.

"Yeah-Sure-Why not?," were the replies Sam and Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah! Live feed resumed!," Carly paused as she obviously resumed feed to the school's enjoyment, "Just so you guys know, there _are_ rules. Okay? Rule number one, no sleeping. If you guys start falling asleep detectors will send shocks through your bodies, and if _that _doesn't wake you, Radio Dingo will be played again. Rule number two, no escaping, even though I've already taken away all of Sam's 'danger' items and Spencer has de-nerded Freddie, I still don't trust you guys. Yay, no more rules! Just to let you know, those black boxes have built speakers and microphone in case you guys don't feel like talking to us directly.. The 'mirror' is two-way maxi-glass. Mwu-ha-ha! You can't escape. Okay now I've gone slightly insane."

Freddie and Sam looked at the camera, "Slightly?" they asked simultaneously.

"I heard that! We will be testing your reactions to different kinds stimuli," the only 'slightly' insane Carly said.

"Wait, what? The wasn't part of the plan," Sam yelled as she took the microphone away from Freddie.

"Do you want the school to know what 'Don't tell Carly' means." This was just a test.

Sam and Freddie hung their heads in defeat, they would be Carly's test subjects in exchange for secrecy. Not that it would matter. Eventually the entire iCarly worldwould know _exactly_ what 'Don't tell Carly' meant. In due course anyway.

"That's what I thought," stated Carly, as she turned off her microphone with a beep.

**LINEBREAK**

**As I said kids, don't try orange juice and melted cheese at home. ANYWAYS. Find the Sum 41 reference if you can. VERY easy this time. BTW, teh name, **_**Ryan Diamond **_**comes from a kid in my old school. You is peace man. Don't steal Diamond's name. Or real diamonds.**


	4. To Kill A Fly

**You have seen the picture that Dan put on his Twitter. Haven't you? You must've. ANYWAYS! I told you this story was more of a *kind of speculation* although obviously it would NEVER happen… I got the gas mask thing right. Didn't I! C'mon! I'm **_**too **_**good. No-one saw that coming. BUT me…**_**yeah**_**… even if it was Carly who had the gasmask on… **

**Link to pic (delete the spaces (well duh!)): http : / twitpic . com / 4tf3f2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Even though ^^^^this^^^^ makes it seem untrue.**

**CHAPTER 4- TO KILL A FLY**

"_12:16 AM Subjects are showing minimal movement. I have an amazing stimuli option in mind to make them react. Gibby! Get a fly from they courtyard… Easy, just put some honey on your palm and they'll- Well go on then. I feel the need to tell you that Gibby just said to me, 'Sure, always make Gibby catch a fly with honey…' Yeah…12:18 AM. Carly, out."_

**LINEBREAK**

Sam and Freddie found it easiest to do nothing at all. The thing they _actually_ needed the most was to talk, and quite frankly, no matter what language they both knew and spoke in, some bizarre kid would translate it and everyone would know what, 'Don't tell Carly' meant. And that would be jank.

So instead of confronting their emotions like they would have been _more _than happy to, they were restricted to staring at themselves and each other in the mirror, not a word between them. Yeah, totally jank.

Freddie decided to lighten the cold, damp mood. He turned to face Sam and said, "Hey Sam, can you do this?" Freddie said, crossing his eyes.

Sam glared at Freddie, unimpressed. "Dude, _everyone_ can do that, and if they can't then they are all 'Gibby's'. I can do it, see. Here is an _insight _to everybody's skill," Sam stopped talking to give Freddie an _insight_ to everybody's skill. "_Insight_. Ha. Okay, I'm sorry. But honestly, wasn't that just-"

Sam was cut off by a microphone beep. Thanks Carly! That was such a bad pun…

Carly's entrance to the conversation was impending, yet appropriate…Forget I wrote that.

"So guys, how ya doing?. Having fun being our test subjects? Do you guys feel the need to attack us? When-"

"Hey Carly," Freddie said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Sam inserted, " We're doing _fine!_ No… not much fun at all. Oh and your doctor will wake up screaming. Are the answers to your questions suitable, or do I need to insert the word 'blackmail' in there somewhere."

"_Sorry. It's cool,_" Carly quoted making Sam and Freddie shudder "Must I remind you guys that- Ah Gibby's back." Carly stopped as Gibby walked into the room, his hand curled around something. A fly to be exact…but Sam and Freddie didn't know that.

"Okay guys don't try to-" Carly began but was _again _interrupted, this time by Sam

What was Sam and Freddie's problem with interrupting Carly? So rude.

"Yeah, shut it! We know the drill…" Sam is so nice.

Carly's microphone beeped, so Sam and Freddie sat there, waiting for the first form of 'Carly blackmail'.

**LINEBREAK**

According to witnesses of the live video feed, the next 41 seconds of Sam and Freddie's lives were hilarious.

**LINEBREAK**

It began when Gibby put the fly into the chamber, through a tiny tube that led the lower left-hand corner right side ventilation duct… Did that sound right?…- **ANYWAYS**

41 seconds.

Sam and Freddie then realised that Carly's idea of black mail was to release a _singl_e fly into the chamber. Why?

I now quote Sam's original reaction, 'That poor _single_ fly. Obviously not very good with the lady bugs. Okay. I'm sorry that was very bad… Continuing on…'

Yes Sam. That was not very punny. Okay now _I'm_ sorry.

38 seconds.

Realisation leapt up a level as the pair realised how annoying the fly _really _was.

32 seconds.

Okay, that's enough.

Eventually, after getting up and randomly swatting the air, and also, accidentally, each others faces, Sam managed to smash the poor fly against the wall of the chamber. Nice.

Freddie picked up the microphone that was left on the floor. "…It that all?"

"Yes. Goodbye." Carly's microphone beeped,

"_Slightly_," they agreed together.

They sat back down. The dead fly looked unhappy being squashed against a wall. It was rather sad.

"What do you think happens after death Freddie?" Sam asked randomly after they had both resumed sitting.

"I don't know really," Freddie replied, uneasy. "But according to Greek legends we all go through a mystic waterfall, or something along those lines, and we forget everything from past lives and start a completely new one. Although some things from past lives remain… like a favourite colour."

Sam stared at him inquisitively. "So this is our final life?"

Now it was Freddie's turn to be confused. "How so?," he asked.

Sam sat up straight and continued, "If what you say is true, and we forget everything from previous lives… then... Okay think about it this way, when you forget something, it's like it never happened. At all. It never really _did _happen at all… Unless your forced to remember it. That's when you _know_ it happened. If you get into an accident, god forbid, and you start singing a song to pass this time, you sing the lyrics as you know you know said them. As soon as you've said it, and you actually do remember saying it, it exists in your head, then you go onto the next line. No matter how many times you might've have been said before. As long as _you_ remember it, it happened."

Freddie shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around the theory. "So… what your saying, is that the last time you actually pull the memory through the next 10 seconds. 41 seconds. Minute, Hour it happened. But if you don't…" Freddie stopped

Sam breathed in a lungful of air. "Everything _happens _but not all of it has it's place. What is the first thing you ever remember doing?"

Freddie really didn't need to think back. In first memory he ever really had of being alive, he had been itching his neck.

Freddie told that to Sam.

"So your first ever memory was you itching your neck. Lame," Sam laughed. But then remembered the point of their conversation and continued. "Because you remember that, you know it happened. Anything could have happened before that, but you have no idea of what. That's kind of what I was saying. If this is the true life we remember, then it must be our finale. It's_ because_ we are living right now, the fact that I can remember that your favourite number is _**not**_ 34, the fact that I remember everything _now_, the fact that pink is a stupid colour and always will be. That's why this is final. If this was one of our middle lives, we'd forget until our last life. We would only remember existing in our final lives. Wouldn't we?"

Freddie pondered this strange theory. In a way she was correct. When a person has memory loss, nothing exists. Everything is false. Unless you found something to bring it back.

"I don't like talking about this anymore Sam, could we just… _not_ talk about it? Please" Freddie exclaimed sadly.

Freddie didn't like to talk about death, not the _obvious_ reasons, such as family deaths, bad childhood experiences… but because… If Sam's theory was proven to be true then everything never existed. In a way. If you can understand that. Right?

"Hey Sam?" Sam looked up at Freddie.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you think we knew each other in a different life?" Freddie bit his lip, unsure of how Sam would react.

"Well I don't know what this means… but whenever I see picture you in my head you always have a green aura. Your name, when I imagine it written down in my head, is always printed on a hot-air balloon type-thingy and you remind me of mangos." Sam said, smiling at Freddie. "I have no idea what it's supposed to mean. But there you go."

Freddie smiled. "Whenever I imagine your name in my head, it's always written on very old paper with a typewriter and with a couple of ink splotches by it. You have an orange aura. And not so strangely enough, you don't remind me of weapons, you remind me of backpacks…," He stopped, but then thought better and added, "Yeah, I don't know."

It was kind of fun thinking about what people reminded him of, so he decided to do Carly.

"Hey Sam, what do you think Carly reminds you of? I see her with an almost purple aura. Her name when written down, in my head is very posh and she reminds my of yellow bath-tub ducks. How 'bout you?" Freddie inquired.

Sam found it relatively easy to respond. "Yellow aura. Um. A thin blue, messy letters in Carly's name and… uh… Denim Jeans. Easy as. Let's do Spence,-"

"Ouch!" They both yelled at the same time, as a sharp volt of electricity travelled through their bodies.

The microphone beep came back.

**LINEBREAK**

Carly choked slightly as she realised that her subjects… pardon me, 'friends' were talking about her.

"Guys! Seriously!," Carly yelled into her microphone, "Don't talk about me!"

Sam and Freddie leapt up.

Freddie growled, "Well who are we _supposed _to talk about? Gibby? He's not interesting!"

"Well I don't know!," Carly said unhelpfully, "Just don't talk about me!"

"Hey Carly, calm down. Don't destroy our fun," Sam yelled back as Freddie handed her the microphone.

It _was _kind of annoying. First Carly kidnaps them and then- Then Carly blackmails then into keeping the kidnap part a secret and then- Then Carly gives them a fly to basically murder. Now that dead fly caused a discussion fit for people wearing _suits_ and Carly's is telling them to shut up by electrocuting them.

"No. I refuse to. It's to much fun to destroy your fun. Speak about Spencer's aura. He won't mind, will ya Spence?… Oh you do… Well that's tough nails! Carly out."

It was strange, Carly was never this _mean_… maybe it was the recent iCarly comments she had been reading. Such… awkwardness… reading some of the comments (that really should have been monitored) that were posted on their innocent little '.com'. _Yeah. Innocent. _

Sam and Freddie sat back down. They obviously couldn't talk about Carly. It was okay, Carly was boring anyway. Or… that was Sam and Freddie's excuse.

"_Tough nails_," said Freddie, "Well that's just…"

"Yeah... now _I _don't know."

So they both sat back down. Back into the silence, waiting for Carly to provoke them.

**LINEBREAK**

Freddie had a lot to think about. If this was his final life he would have to make the _absolute_ best of it.

**LINEBREAK**

"_12:23 AM. Subjects have decided to stop talking about me. Good. Don't talk about Carly Shay. Bad idea. Well anyway our next experiment will involve- Wait one second! Freddie's phone is ringing. Interesting. __**Oh my God. **__Gibby! Look at Freddie's phone and at the caller ID. This is gonna be fun. Well I presume."_

**LINESMASH- **Yeah. I decided to change it up.

**I hope you realise that I have a short attention span and that- LOOK A guitar pick… Oh so shiny and this pick will now- LOOK a poster… ect. ect.**


End file.
